


Urlaubsvertretung

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternative Perspective, Dancing, M/M, Massage, workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Magnus is a physiotherapist and Alec is a patient. While Alec is doing his workout Magnus is dancing Zumba."I'm waiting for you.", the man repeated."Why, what for?" Alec was irritated."I would spontaneously come up with several answers, but I am here because Catarina has asked me to pay particular attention to you. You did not appear to the class, so I'll pick you up personally."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>    
> My work keeps me from writing.  
> The stress keeps me from daydreaming, quite untypical for a pisces.  
> At home I sit down on the couch and eat too many carbohydrates (which I definitely should not do) and do not go to the gym (which I should definitely do).  
> Then this idea came to me: Magnus as a physiotherapist and Alec as a patient. Alec is doing his workout and Magnus is making Zumba. 
> 
> I wrote this story in German because it was so spontaneous to me.
> 
> You may find a translation in english in the second chapter.  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ich habe diese Geschichte in deutsch geschrieben weil sie mir so spontan zugeflogen ist.

In dem Moment, in dem Magnus das Fitnessstudio betrat, wußte er wieder, warum sein erster Impuls Ablehnung war, als Catarina ihn bat für sie die Urlaubsvertretung zu übernehmen. Er mochte diese Art Fitnessstudio nicht. Aber er konnte Catarinas Wunsch natürlich nicht ablehnen. Schließlich hatte er heimlich dafür gesorgt, dass sie die Einladung zu einer Fortbildung in Californien bekam und rein zufällig "Freunde" von ihm für 4 Wochen verreisen wollten und jemanden suchten, der in der Zeit auf das Haus aufpassen könnte. Catarina hatte einen Urlaub bitter nötig. Also hatte er sich bereit erklärt, ihre Kurse im Studio zu übernehmen. Sie waren sich einig, dass Magnus nicht die Übungen machen würde wie sie, war aber überzeugt, dasssl ihre lieben Leutchen mit Magnus zufrieden sein würden. Er war schließlich genauso qualifiziert wie sie. Etwas Abwechslung im Training macht schließlich Spaß und man verliert die Motivation nicht. Sie besprachen im Groben die Probleme einiger Patienten und worauf Magnus besonders achten sollte. Sie könnte nicht guten Gewissens fahren, wenn sie nicht sicher wäre, dass ihre Patienten gut versorgt sind.

Magnus hatte Catarina schon mehrfach nach der Arbeit abgeholt, so dass er sich im Studio auskannte und die Kollegen auch kannte. Er grüßte Jon, der heute für die Aufsicht im Trainingsraum eingeteilt war. Sie hielten ein kurzes Pläuschchen, bevor Magnus zu den Umkleidekabinen ging. Er war gerne einige Zeit vor Beginn des Kurses da um sich vorzubereiten, um die richtige Musik auszusuchen und die Teilnehmer zu begrüßen, die nach und nach den Kursraum füllten. Magnus zählte kurz durch und merkte, dass jemand fehlte, der Catarina besonders am Herzen lag. Es war noch etwas Zeit, aber die anderen Teilnehmer waren schon vollzählig anwesend. Er beschloss sich kurz auf die Suche zu machen und fragte Jon ob er den Vermissten gesehen hätte. Jon hatte seine Trainingsfläche im Blick und wusste genau, wer wo zu finden war. 

 

Alec war müde. Die Arbeit war stressig, wie immer, aber die Bezahlung war sehr gut. Trotzdem überlegte er in letzter Zeit immer öfter, ob sich der ganze Stress überhaupt lohnt, ob die Bezahlung den Mangel an Privatleben rechtfertigt. Mittlerweile hatte die Arbeit Auswirkungen auf sein körperliches Wohlbefinden. Er verspürte eine Müdigkeit, die selbst nach 8 Stunden Schlaf nicht nachließ, sein Nacken und seine Schultern waren völlig verspannt. Eigentlich wollte er nicht zum Training gehen. Allerdings wollte er den Streß irgendwie abbauen und eine andere Möglichkeit hatte er im Moment nicht. Er war schon viel zu lange Single. Er vermisste nicht nur die körperlichen Annehmlichkeiten, auch die kleinen Dinge, die eine Beziehung ausmachen, fehlten ihm, zu jemandem nach Hause zu kommen, das gemeinsame Kochen und Essen, abends miteinander einschlafen und morgens nebeneinander aufwachen. Als wenn er Zeit und Energie für so etwas hätte... Noch ein Nachteil seines Jobs.  
Er hatte sich dieses Studio ausgesucht, weil es auf dem Weg von der Arbeit nach Hause lag und er jeden Tag daran vorbei kam. Letztendlich war diese Entscheidung goldrichtig. Zwar gefiel ihm die Klientel nicht so ganz, aber das konnte er meist ausblenden und sich voll auf sein Training konzentrieren. Normalerweise zumindest. Heute fiel es ihm schwer. Er merkte, dass wieder etwas im Brustbereich nicht stimmte. Er konnte nicht frei atmen, er war in seinen Bewegungen nicht ganz so flüssig wie gewohnt. Er fluchte in sich hinein. Schon wieder hatte sich einer seiner Brustwirbel selbstständig gemacht. Das passierte immer wieder. Catarina hatte sich in der Hinsicht als rettender Engel erwiesen. Es hat lange gedauert, bis er Catarina erlaubt hatte, einen Blick auf seinen Rücken werfen zu dürfen. Wochenlang hatte sie ihn angesprochen und ihm ihre Hilfe angeboten, aber er hatte immer wieder abgelehnt. Im Nachhinein kann er sein Zögern nicht mehr nachvollziehen. Ihm hätten einige Unannehmlichkeiten erspart bleiben können, wenn er ihre Hilfe früher angenommen hätte. Irgendwann konnte Catarina ihn dazu überreden, sich auf eine Behandlungsliege zulegen und sich auf den Bauch zu drehen. Sie wußte sofort, wo das Problem lag. Sie bat Alec ruhig ein- und auszuatmen und drückte auf einen bestimmten Punkt seiner Brustwirbelsäule. Das knackende Geräusch das Alec hörte war nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend, aber danach ging es ihm erstaunlicherweise besser. Zumindest eine Zeit lang. Danach scheute er sich nicht mehr, sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Nicht nur in bezug auf seinen Rücken, sondern auch was seine Verspannungen anging. Catarin legte ihm ein paar Minuten lang Wärmekissen auf die Schulter und ließ ihn allein, damit er sich etwas entspannen konnte. Die Massage, die danach folgte, war immer wieder Tortur und Wohltat in einem. Physiotherapeuten wußten ganz genau wo es weh tat und welche Bereiche besondere Aufmerksamkeit brauchen. Wenn Catarina mit ihm fertig war fühlte er sich immer erholt und fit. Aber Catarina war nicht da und würde auch ein paar Wochen wegbleiben. Er freute sich für sie, aber sein Rücken machte wieder Probleme. Er hatte sich spontan dazu entschlossen, doch zum Training zu gehen, weil er hoffte sich danach besser zu fühlen. Er wollte sein Workout wie immer absolvieren und würde sich zu Hause in der Badewanne entspannen. Das hörte sich nach einem guten Plan an. Er hatte mittlerweile je 25 Wiederholungen an drei Geräten hinter sich gebracht und lag nun auf dem Rücken auf der Beinpresse. Er schob mit den Beinen die Fußplatte von sich weg, die mit den Gewichten verbunden waren Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung und zählte die Wiederholungen.  
"Ich warte auf dich.", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Alec überstreckte den Kopf nach hinten um zu sehen, wem diese sanfte Stimme gehörte und blickte in die faszinierendsten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte. Warme, dunkle Augen, umrahmt von schwarzem Lidstrich und Kajal. Die Farben der Augenlider und Lippen wiederholten sich in dem figurbetonten Shirt, das dem Mann hinter ihm ausgesprochen gut stand. Das gesamte Makeup war dezent aber dennoch deutlich sichtbar. "Wunderschön!" war Alec's erster Gedanke. Der Mann ging um ihn herum und stellte sich neben ihn, damit Alec seinen Nacken entspannen konnte. Alec verfolgte seine Bewegungen mit den Augen und konnte gar nicht mehr wegsehen. Er bemerkte dass er ihn anstarrte und blickte verlegen auf seine Schuhe. Soetwas kannte er von sich gar nicht.  
"Ich warte auf dich.", wiederholte der Mann.  
"Warum? Wofür?" Alec war irritiert.  
"Darauf würden mir spontan mehrere Antworten einfallen aber ich bin hier, weil Catarina mich gebeten hat dir besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Du bist nicht zum Kurs erschienen, also hole ich dich persönlich ab."  
Alec nahm die Füße von der Platte und setzte sich auf die Beinpresse.  
"Magnus" stellte der Mann sich selbst vor und reichte Alec die Hand.  
Alec stand auf und nahm die Hand, die Magnus ihm reichte. "Alec", antwortete er.  
"Sollen wir?" Magnus entzog Alec langsam seine Hand und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Kursraum. Alec war sich nicht bewusst dass er noch immer seine Hand gehalten hatte. Er war gefangen von dem unglaublichen, warmen Ausdruck in Magnus's Augen. Fast hätte er sein Handtuch vergessen als er Magnus folgte. 

Im Kursraum verteilten sich Teilnehmer und Alec suchte sich seinen Platz in der hintersten Reihe. Magnus stellte sich den Anwesenden kurz vor und erklärte Catarinas Abwesenheit, seine dadurch bedingte Anwesenheit und lockere die Atmosphäre mit ein paar witzigen Worten auf. Er wollte dem Kurs etwas Neues vorstellen, das Catarina mit ihnen bislang noch nicht gemacht hatte. Magnus erklärte, was Tai Chi war und was er damit für den Kurs erreichen wollte. Alec hörte aufmerksam zu und merkte, dass allein schon diese ruhige, sanfte Stimme und die Musik im Hintergrund ausreichten, um seine Anspannung zu lösen. Magnus führte die Teilnehmer durch die verschiedenen Übungen und Alec merkte, dass es ihm sogar sehr gut gefiel. Es war allerdings eine ziemliche Herausforderung tatsächlich mitzumachen anstatt nur dazustehen und Magnus zu beobachten wie elegant und gekonnt er die einzelnen Bewegungen durchführte. Er war ziemlich überrascht, als Magnus sagte, dass er zum Schluss noch eine Entspannungsübung machen wollte und die Anwesenden darun bat, sich eine Matte zu holen. Alec legte sein Handtuch auf die Matte und machte es sich bequem. Er hatte noch nie meditiert aber bis gerade eben kannte er Tai Chi noch nicht. Er war offen für alles. Was selbstverständlich nicht an Magnus lag!  
Alec lauschte Magnus's Stimme und merkte, dass er sich immer mehr entspannte. Er ließ seine Gedanken fließen, sie waren angenehm und er wollte sie auch nicht aufhalten oder in eine andere Richtung lenken, als sie zu wandern begannen. Er merkte nicht, dass seine Gedanken ihn zu Träumen führten. Magnus's Stimme erfüllte ihn. Er lag neben ihm, an ihn gekuschelt. Er sog die Worte in sich auf und genoß es, seinen warmen Körper zu spüren, Berührungen einer Hand auf seiner Haut...  
... auf seiner Schulter??? 

"Aufwachen, Dornröschen!"  
Alec wußte im ersten Moment nicht, wo er sich befand, er war völlig desorientiert. Die Stimme, die Berührung an seiner Schulter hatte er in seinen Traum integriert und musste jetzt feststellen, dass es kein Traum war, sondern Realität, dass er tatsächlich eingeschlafen war! Langsam öffnete er die Augen und da waren wieder diese unglaublich schönen Augen, die ihn verschmitzt ansahen. Magnus kniete neben ihm, lächelte und ignorierte Alec's offensichtliche Verlegenheit. Er stand auf und reichte Alec die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen. Obwohl er dafür normalerweise keine Hilfe benötigte, nahm er die ausgestreckte Hand gerne an, er fühlte sich doch etwas benommen und wackelig auf den Beinen angesichts des Traumes, den er gerade hatte. Nur, die Hand von genau demjenigen zu halten, der Mittelpunkt dieses Traumes gewesen ist, war vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee. Es sorgte definitiv nicht für die nötige Stabilität. Alec konnte spüren, wie die Wärme in seine Wangen stieg.  
"Ich könnte dir noch länger beim Schlafen zusehen, aber vor der Tür warten schon die nächsten Teilnehmer für den Zumba-Kurs. Du kannst aber auch gerne bleiben und mitmachen."  
"Zumba?"  
Magnus Grinsen würde breiter. "Ja, wir tanzen hier gleich."  
"Ich passe besser, danke." Noch mehr blamieren wollte Alec sich nun doch nicht. Außerdem war es im Moment eher angebracht ein wenig Distanz zu Magnus zu halten.  
"Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal? Tai Bo ist wahrscheinlich eher was für dich." Magnus schaute Alec fragend an.  
"Ähm, ich weiß noch nicht Ich mache mal lieber mit meinem Training weiter." Alec wollte am liebsten aus dem Kursraum fliehen, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Magnus Präsenz hielt ihn gefangen. Dieser Bann wurde gebrochen, als sich die ersten Zumba-Teilnehmerinnen laut quatschend und lachend in der ersten Reihe aufstellten. 

 

Magnus legte eine andere CD in den Player und stellte sich auf sein Podest am Ende des Raumes. Er mochte Zumba und leitete diese Kurse gerne. Schritt für Schritt erklärte er den anwesenden Frauen die Choreographie. Es waren selten Männer beim Zumba. Selbst beim Tai Bo dauerte es etwas, bis die Männer sich aus Neugier in den Kursraum verirrten. Von seiner Position aus hatte Magnus gute Sicht auf die Teilnehmer, durch die Spiegel konnte er auch die hintere Reihe gut beobachten. Und genau das hatte er beim vorherigen Kurs ausgiebig ausgenutzt. Wenn ihm die Bewegungensabläufe nicht längst in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen wären, Magnus hätte beim Tai Chi mit Sicherheit das eine oder andere Mal völlig den Faden verloren. Er hatte Alec immer im Auge behalten und musste zugeben, es gefiel ihm, was er sah. Für das erste Mal Tai Chi stellte er sich gar nicht so schlecht an. Magnus war überrascht, dass Alec sich so weit entspannen konnte, dass er während der Meditation eingeschlafen ist. Das können nicht viele. Und seine Verlegenheit war einfach nur süß.  
Magnus tanzte und beobachtete Alec durch die große Glasscheibe auf der Trainingsfläche. Er konnte gar nicht anders. "Du musst dich zusammenreißen und auf den Kurs konzentrieren!", ermahnte er sich selbst. Aber das funktionierte nur dann, wenn Alec in dem Teil trainierte, der vom Kursraum aus nicht zu sehen war.  
Magnus hatte einen guten Blick auf die Art und Weise wie jemand trainierte, das brachte die jahrelange Erfahrung in diesem Beruf mit sich. Alec wußte definitiv, was er an den Geräten zu tun hatte. Er wiederholte seine Übungen 20 bis 30 Mal sehr flüssig und wechselte dann zum nächsten Gerät. Die letzten zwei oder drei Wiederholungen waren nie ganz so sauber, aber das war in Ordnung. Die Anzahl der Wiederholungen und das Gewicht stimmten. Aber auch wenn die letzte Wiederholung an die Grenzen ging, Alec lies nie die Gewichte laut zurückknallen. Auch wenn es anstrengend war, er beendete die Übung langsam und leise. Ganz im Gegenteil zu den meisten anderen Mitgliedern, die oft nur drei oder vier Wiederholungen laut stöhnend und ächzend hinter sich brachten, die schweren Gewichte zum Ende hin einfach losließen, die dann laut knallend auflagen. Dass einige Geräte durch Handtücher blockiert wurden, dessen Besitzer nach dieser Anstrengung überall im Studio zu finden wären nur nicht am Platz, löste Alec schlicht und einfach damit, dass er die Handtücher entfernte und auf die Fensterbank oder ähnliches legte. Es machte Magnus wirklich Freude, Alec beim Training zuzusehen. Er war im großen und ganzen zufrieden mit der Ausführung. Catarina hatte erwähnt, dass Alec Probleme mit der Brustwirbelsäule hatte und das konnte Magnus bei einigen der Übungen erkennen. 

 

Alec konzentrierte sich auf sein Training. Oder versuchte es zumindest. Er machte normalerweise 20 Wiederholungen pro Übung, aber heute schien er nicht in der Lage zu sein, bis 20 zu zählen. Die meisten Geräte waren so aufgestellt, dass er mit dem Gesicht zum Kursraum saß und er Magnus durch die Scheibe beim Tanzen beobachten konnte. Am liebsten hätte er sein Training sein lassen und sich vor die Scheibe gestellt um ihm einfach nur zuzusehen. So sehr ihn die eleganten Bewegungen beim Tai Chi beeindruckt haben, um so begeisterter war er Magnus tanzen zu sehen. Er versprühte so viel Lebensfreude und Energie, man konnte ihm ansehen, wieviel Spaß er dabei hatte. Die rhythmische Musik drang gedämpft bis auf die Trainingsfläche. Alec kann sich vor wie ein Stalker. Auch wenn genug Menschen um ihm herum waren empfand er es trotz allem irgendwie anziehend, anregend, er traute sich selbst nicht das Wort erotisch zu denken. Alec ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf und als wenn Magnus sie aus der Entfernung hätte lesen können, machte er beim Tanzen eine eindeutige Bewegungen mit der Hüfte und drehte ihm anschließend den Rücken zu. Vor Schreck fielen Alec die Gewichte aus der Hand. Seltsamerweise war ihm das laute Geräusch peinlich. Sein Körper war unentschlossen, in welche Richtung er das Blut pumpen sollte. Alec waren gerade jetzt beide Richtungen äußerst unangenehm. Er entschied sich das Training zu beenden und doch hier duschen zu gehen anstatt sich zu Hause in die Wanne zu legen. Er verließ die Trainingsfläche in Richtung der Umkleidekabinen, packte seine Sachen in den Spind, zog sich aus, schnappte sich ein frisches Handtuch und betrat den separaten Raum mit den Duschkabinen. 

 

Magnus beendete gerade den Kurs und verabschiedete sich von den Damen, als er hörte, dass er eine Textnachricht erhalten hatte. Am Mitteilungston konnte er schon erkennen, dass die Nachricht von Catarina war. Magnus lächelte. Natürlich wollte sie wissen ob alles gut gelaufen war.

HI MAGNUS! WIE WAREN DIE KURSE? HATTEST DU SPASS?  
DIE FORTBILDUNG IST ANSTRENGEND ABER SEHR INTERESSANT.  
GLG CATARINA

HALLO CAT!  
ALLE HATTEN VIEL SPASS, VERSPROCHEN! BIN MIT DEM LETZTEN KURS FERTIG.  
GLG MAGNUS 

WAR ALEC DA? WIE FINDEST DU IHN?

Magnus schaute irritiert auf sein Smartphone. Warum stellte Catarina ihm diese eindeutige Frage? Woher wusste sie, dass er die ganze letzte Zeit an ihn gedacht hatte? Dass der erste Blick seiner blauen Augen, als er auf der Beinpresse lag, ausgereicht hatte um ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf zu gehen? Magnus musste überlegen, wie er die Frage beantworten sollte. Er packte seine Sachen zusammen und ging zu den Umkleidekabinen. In der Zwischenzeit würde ihm wohl eine passende Antwort eingefallen sein. Catarinas nächste Nachricht ersparte es ihm allerdings weiter darüber nachzudenken, auch wenn er immer noch verwirrt war.

ICH HOFFE DOCH, DU FINDEST IHN GUT! VERGISS ENDLICH DAS SCHEUSAL UND KOMM ZURÜCK INS LEBEN. ;-) NUTZE DIE GELEGENHEIT UND LADE IHN ZUM KAFFEE EIN. ÜBRIGENS: ER MAG SUSHI ;-)

CATARINA, BITTE NENNE CAMILLE NICHT IMMER DAS SCHEUSAL!  
WARUM SOLLTE ICH MIT ALEC AUSGEHEN? WIESO SOLLTE ER MIT MIR AUSGEHEN WOLLEN?

ICH HABE IHN GEFRAGT. ER BEVORZUGT MÄNNER. ALLERDINGS NICHT DIE SORTE, DIE IM STUDIO ZU FINDEN IST. ICH WOLLTE EUCH SCHON VOR WOCHEN MITEINANDER BEKANNT MACHEN. ES ERGAB SICH NUR LEIDER KEINE GELEGENHEIT EUCH EINANDER VORZUSTELLEN. 

Magnus schmunzelte. Catarina war unglaublich. Sie kannte seine Vorliebe für die Kombination von schwarzen Haaren und blauen Augen. Während er ihre Nachricht las, zog Magnus sich aus. Er stand nur mit seinen engen Boxers bekleidet in der Umkleidekabine und suchte in seiner Tasche nach einem frischen Shirt und seiner Jeans.

DU MEINST ICH SOLL IHN UM EIN DATE BITTEN? tippte Magnus, als er hörte, wie jemand hinter ihm scharf die Luft einsog. Er drehte den Kopf und sah wie Alec in der Tür zu den Duschkabinen stand, ein Handtuch um seine Hüften geschlungen, ein anderes hielt er in der Hand auf halben Wege zu seinen strubbeligen Haaren, den Blick hatte er auf Magnus bloßen Rücken geheftet. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, ob von der Dusche oder aus anderen Gründen konnte Magnus nicht sagen. Magnus wusste, er sollte weggucken, er sollte sich umdrehen und ihn nicht so offensichtlich anstarren. Catarinas nächste Nachricht gab ihm die Möglichkeit den Blick abzuwenden. 

NATÜRLICH MEINE ICH, DASS DU IHN UM EIN DATE BITTEN SOLLST!!! ER IST SINGLE, ER IST ZU HABEN UND ER IST WIRKLICH PHANTASTISCH. NEBENBEI: ALLES DAS BIST DU AUCH!  
WIE GEHT ES SEINEM RÜCKEN? ICH BEZWEIFLE, DASS ER DICH AUF EINE BEHANDLUNG ANSPRECHEN WIRD.

Magnus räusperte sich. "Catarina lässt fragen wie es deinem Rücken geht."

WENN ER BEHAUPTET, ES GINGE IHM HERVORRAGEND, DANN IST ES RICHTIG ÜBEL. SAGT ER, ALLES WÄRE IN ORDNUNG, DANN HILFT MEINST EINE EINFACHE MASSAGE.  
WENN ER SICH WEIGERT, ERINNERE IHN AN SEIN VERSPRECHEN. ER WEISS DANN WAS ICH MEINE. 

Alec war überrascht. "Catarina fragt nach meinem Rücken? Es geht mir gut. Hervorragend."  
"Catarina hat keine andere Antwort erwartet." Magnus lächelte. "Bitte leg dich einfach hier kurz auf die Sitzbank. Ich schaue es mir an."  
"Das ist nicht nötig. Wirklich nicht!" Alec ging trotzdem auf Magnus zu.  
"In dem Fall soll ich dich an dein Versprechen erinnern." Magnus nahm Alec das zweite Handtuch aus der Hand und legte es auf die lange, schmale Sitzbank. Er versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Alec nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt war, dass er selbst nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet war. Er machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung Sitzbank und schließlich fügte Alec sich. Catarina hat ihm schon so oft die Wirbel eingerenkt dass Alec wusste was ihn erwartet und was er selbst machen sollte. Magnus strich ihm über den Nacken und die Schultern und fühlte die Verspannungen. "Wie gut, dass ich vorhin noch eine neue Flasche von meinem Lieblingsöl gekauft habe."

 

Alec hatte nicht erwartet jemanden in der Umkleidekabine anzutreffen. Schon gar nicht Magnus. Und schon gar nicht nur mit engen Shorts bekleidet! Er war sich seiner Nähe bewusst, seine Hände auf seinem Rücken konnte er nicht ignorieren. Magnus hatte ihm die Wirbel gerichtet und verteilte anschließend ein angenehmes Öl auf seiner Haut. Überall dort, wo Magnus das Öl verstrich, spürte er ein warmes Prickeln. Es war ein absolut herrliches Gefühl. Alec biss in sein Handtuch, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er wusste nicht was Magnus machte, aber er wünschte sich, er würde nie wieder damit aufhören. Mal waren die Bewegungen fest im Nacken und den Schultern, mal waren die Berührungen sanfter und Magnus lenkte seine Finger die komplette Wirbelsäule entlang. Alec konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Körper reagierte und seufzte leise.  
"Gut so?"  
Alec konnte nur nicken. Er genoss diese Massage. Er entspannte sich unter diesen erfahrenen Händen. Magnus konzentrierte sich eine Weile auf die Verhärtungen im Nacken und versuchte dort die Spannungen zu lösen. Um dieser Stelle etwas Erholung zu gönnen, fuhr er mit beiden Händen rechts und links neben der Wirbelsäule hinunter zum unteren Rücken. Dieses Mal konnte Alec ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Er konnte auch nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Hüften Magnus entgegenstreckten.  
Magnus atmete hörbar ein- und aus. Er zog seine Hände über Alec's Rücken zurück zum Nacken, strich über die Schulterblätter, seitlich an den Rippenbögen entlang über die Taille bis seine Handflächen den Rand des Handtuch l erreicht hatten. Alec atmete langsam tief ein-und aus. Magnus stand einen kurzen Augenblick so dar. Mit einem Finger fuhr er Alec's Wirbelsäule entlang bis zum Genick. Alec merkte wie er trotz der Wärme in ihm eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er fühlte Magnus's Lippen zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, dann eine Hand an der Stelle, an der Alec immer noch Magnus's sanfte Lippen spüren konnte. Alec öffnete die Augen und sah Magnus dicht neben ihm knien. Er bräuchte nur die Hand auszustrecken, wenn er denn dazu in der Lage wäre...  
"Ich höre jetzt besser auf. Für's erste Mal reicht es dir bestimmt."  
Alec nickte und schüttete kurz den Kopf. Magnus lächelte und legte seine Hand auf Alec's Hinterkopf.  
"Ich würde gleich sehr gerne mit dir irgendwo einen Kaffee trinken gehen. Magst du?"  
Und ob Alec wollte!!! "Sehr, sehr gerne! Aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast würde ich gerne noch ein paar Minuten hier so liegen bleiben."  
Magnus nickte verständnisvoll, strich Alec kurz durch die Haare und stand auf. Er ging zu seinem Spind und zog sich an. Alec hätte nie geahnt, dass es ihm einmal Freude bereiten würde, jemanden dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich an- statt auszog. Er beobachtete Magnus und genoß den Anblick. Als Magnus fertig angezogen war und seine Sachen zusammengepackt hatte, ging er zu Alec und hockte sich wieder neben ihn. Er streckte eine Hand aus und berührte Alec's Wange. "Ich warte auf dich!"  
Erst als Magnus die Umkleidekabine verlassen hatte, stand Alec langsam auf. Seine Beine waren etwas wackelig und sein Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte er Kolibris verschluckt. Magnus wollte mit ihm einen Kaffee trinken gehen!!! Alec grinste breit und zog sich schnell an. Immer wieder gingen ihm Magnus's Worte durch den Kopf: "Ich warte auf dich!"


	2. Holiday Representation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec in a gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the translation in english. 
> 
> English is not my native language and this time the translation was difficult because I don't know the right english words for some units in a gym. 
> 
> Please feel free to correct me or leave comments.

Workout / Holiday Representation

The moment Magnus entered the gym, he knew again why his first impulse was rejection, when Catarina asked him to take over the leave of absence. He did not like this kind of gym. But, of course, he could not reject Catarina's wish. Finally, he secretly made sure that she got the invitation to a further education in California and just by chance "friends" of him wanted to travel for 4 weeks and looked for someone who could take care of the house in time. Catarina was in desperate need of a vacation. So he had agreed to take her courses in the studio. They agreed that Magnus would not do the exercises as she did, but she was convinced that their dear fellows would be satisfied with Magnus. He was as skilled as she was. A little change in the training makes fun and you do not lose the motivation. They discussed the problems of some patients and what Magnus should pay particular attention to. She could not travel with a good conscience if she was not sure that her patients were well taken care of.

Magnus had already met Catarina several times after the work, so that he knew the studio and the colleagues also. He greeted Jon, who had been in the trainings area for supervision. They held a short natter before Magnus went to the changing rooms. He prefered to be in the course room sometime before the beginning of the course in order to prepare himself, to select the right music and welcome the participants, who were gradually filling the course room. Magnus briefly went through and realized that someone who was particularly close to Catarina was missing. There was still time, but the other participants were already present. He decided to make a short search and asked Jon if he had seen the missing. Jon had a look at his training area and knew exactly who was were to be found.

 

Alec was tired. The work was stressful, as always, but the pay was very good. Nevertheless, he had recently thought more often whether all the stress is worthwhile at all whether the payment justifies the lack of privacy. Meanwhile, the work had an impact on his physical well-being. He felt a tiredness that did not subside even after 8 hours of sleep, his neck and shoulders were completely tense. Actually, he did not want to go to training. However, he wanted to reduce the stress somehow and he had no other option at the moment. He has been single for far too long. Not only did he miss the physical comforts, but even the little things that make up a relationship, he wants to come home to someone, cook and eat together, fall asleep in the evening and wake up next to each other in the morning. As if he had time and energy for such a thing ... Another disadvantage of his job.

He had chosen this studio because it was on his way home from work and he passed it every day. Ultimately, this decision was absolutely right. Although he did not really like the clientele very much, he was usually able to fade that out and focus fully on his training. Usually at least. Today it was hard for him. He noticed that something was wrong at the level of his thoracic spine again. He could not breathe freely, he was not quite as fluent in his movements as usual. He cursed himself. Once again, one of his thoracic vertebrae had become self-sufficient. This happened again and again. Catarina had shown herself to be a saving angel. It took him a long time to allow Catarina to take a look at his back. For weeks she had approached him and offered him her help, but he had always refused. In retrospect, he can no longer understand his hesitation. He could have spared some inconveniences if he had accepted her help earlier. When Catarina was able to persuade him to get on a treatment couch and turn on his stomach. She knew at once where the problem lay. She calmly asked Alec to breathe and exhale and pressed on a certain point of his thoracic spine. The cracking sound Alec heard was not exactly trustworthy, but after that he felt astonishingly better. At least for a while. After that, he was no longer afraid to ask for help. Not only with regard to his back, but also with regard to his tensions. Catarina put a warm pillow on his shoulder for a few minutes and left him alone, so that he could relax. The massage, which followed afterwards, was always torture and blessing in one.   
Physiotherapists knew exactly where it hurts and which areas need special attention. When Catarina was finished with him, he always felt refreshed and fit. But Catarina was not there and would stay away for a few weeks. He was happy for her, but his back made problems again. He spontaneously decided to go to workout because he hoped to feel better. He wanted to complete his workout as usual and would relax in the bathtub at home. That sounded like a good plan. He had now taken 25 repetitions on three weight machines and was now lying on his back on the leg press. He pushed the footplate away with his legs, which were connected with the weights. He focused on his breathing and counted the repetitions.  
"I'm waiting for you," said a voice behind him. Alec stretched his head back to see to whom this gentle voice belonged to and looked into the most fascinating eyes he had ever seen. Warm, dark eyes, framed by black eyeliner and kajal. The colors of the eyelids and lips were repeated in the figure-tufted shirt, which clearly looked incredible to the man behind him. The whole makeup was discreet but still clearly visible. "Beautiful!", was Alec's first thought. The man went around him and stood next to him to let Alec relax his neck. Alec followed his movements with his eyes and could not look away. He noticed that he was staring at him and looked embarrassed at his shoes. He did not know such a behavior of himself.  
"I'm waiting for you.", the man repeated.  
"Why, what for?" Alec was irritated.  
"I would spontaneously come up with several answers, but I am here because Catarina has asked me to pay particular attention to you. You did not appear to the class, so I'll pick you up personally."  
Alec took his feet off the plate and sat down on the leg press.  
"Magnus", the man introduced himself, handing his hand to Alec.  
Alec stood up and took the hand that Magnus handed him. "Alec", he replied.  
"Shall we?" Magnus slowly withdrew his hand from Alec and pointed his head toward the course room. Alec was not aware that he was still holding his hand. He was caught by the incredible, warm expression in Magnus's eyes. He almost forgot his towel as he followed Magnus.

 

In the course room, participants spread and Alec sought for his place in the back row. Magnus introduced himself to the audience, explaining Catarina's absence, his attending presence, and relaxing the atmosphere with a few funny words. He wanted to introduce something new to the class that Catarina had not done with them so far. Magnus explained what Tai Chi was and what he wanted to achieve with this. Alec listened attentively, and realized that just this calm, gentle voice and the music in the background were sufficient to solve his tension a little bit. Magnus led the participants through the various exercises and Alec noted that he even liked it very much.   
However, it was quite a challenge to actually take part instead of just standing there and watching Magnus how elegant and skillfull he performed the individual movements. He was quite surprised when Magnus said he wanted to do a relaxing exercise I the end and asked the attendees to get a mat. Alec put his towel on the mat and made himself comfortable. He had never meditated before but until just now he did not know Tai Chi yet. He was open to everything. Which of course was not due to Magnus!  
Alec listened to Magnus's voice and noticed that he was more relaxed. He let his thoughts flow, they were pleasant and he did not want to stop them or direct them in any other direction when they began to wander. He did not realize that his thoughts made him dream. Magnus's voice filled him. He lay beside him, cuddled up to him. He sucked in the sound of the words and enjoyed feeling his warm body, the touch of a hand on his skin ...   
... on his shoulder ???

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!"  
At first Alec did not know where he was, he was completely disorientated. He had integrated the voice and the touch on his shoulder into his dream and had to realize now that it was not a dream but reality, that he was actually fallen asleep! Slowly he opened his eyes and there again were those incredibly beautiful eyes that looked at him mischievously. Magnus knelt next to him, smiling and ignoring Alec's obvious embarrassment. He stood up and handed Alec his hand to help him up. Although he usually did not need any help, he liked the outstretched hand, but he felt a bit dizzy and shaky on the legs because of the dream he just had. But to hold the hand of exactly the one person who was the center of this dream was perhaps not such a good idea. It certainly did not provide the necessary stability. Alec could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.  
"I could watch you sleeping even longer, but the next participants are already waiting for the Zumba course outside the door. But of course you can also stay and join in."  
"Zumba?"  
Magnus grin would be broader. "Yes, we're dancing right here."  
"I'm better out, thank you." Alec did not want to embarrass anymore. Besides at the moment it was rather appropriate to keep a little distance to Magnus.  
"Maybe next time, Tai Bo is probably more fun for you." Magnus looked at Alec questioningly.  
"Um, I do not know yet. I'd rather go on with my training." Alec wanted to flee from the course room, but could not move. Magnus's presence held him captive. This spell was broken when the first Zumba participants entered the room loudly and laughingly, distributing themselves in the front row.

 

Magnus put another CD in the player and stood on his pedestal at the end of the room. He liked Zumba and liked to teach these courses. Step by step, he explained the choreography to the present women. There were seldom men at the Zumba. Even with the Tai Bo, it took some time for the men to get lost in curiosity. From his position, Magnus had a good view of the participants, through the mirrors he could also watch the back row as well. And that was exactly what he had used extensively during the previous course. If the flow of movements had not become second nature for Magnus, he would most certainly have lost the thread of Tai Chi at one time or another. He had always kept an eye on Alec and had to admit, he liked what he saw. For the first time Tai Chi he did not look so bad. Magnus was surprised Alec could relax enough to fall asleep during meditation. Not many can. And his embarrassment was just too sweet.  
Magnus danced and watched Alec through the large glass pane on the training atea. He could not help it. "You have to pull yourself together and concentrate on the class!", he exhorts himself. But that only worked when Alec was training in the part of the studio that was not visible from the course room. Magnus had a good look at the way someone trained, that brought the years of experience in this profession with him. Alec definitely knew what he had to do with the equipment. He repeated his exercises 20 to 30 times very fluently and then switched to the next unit. The last two or three reps were never quite as clean, but that was fine. The number of repetitions and the weight were correct. But even if the last repetition went to the limits, Alec never let the weights bounce back loudly. Even when it was exhausting, he finished the exercise slowly and quietly. On the contrary to most of the other members, who often carried out only three or four repetitions, groaning loudly, then simply released the heavy weights towards the end, which then loudly pounded. The fact that some weight machines were blocked by towels, whose owner would not be found in the studio after all there effort, Alec simply solved by removing the towels and placing them on the window sill. It really made Magnus happy to watch Alec doing his workout. On the whole he was satisfied with the execution. Catarina had mentioned that Alec had problems with the thoracic spine and that Magnus could see in some of the exercises.

 

Alec focused on his training. Or at least tried. He usually did 20 reps per exercise, but today he did not seem to be able to count to 20. Most of the weight machines he used were set up so he could face the course room. He could watch Magnus dancing through the glass pane. He wanted to leave his training and stand in front of the window just to watch him. As much as the elegant movements of Tai Chi impressed him, he was all the more excited to see Magnus dancing. He exuded so much joy if life and energy, you could see how much fun he had with it. The rhythmic music was dampened down to the training atea. Alec felt like a stalker. Even though there were enough people around him, he somehow found it attractive, stimulating, he did not dare to think of the word erotic. Alec let his mind run free, and as if Magnus could be able to read his thoughts from a distance, he made a definite move with his hips while dancing and then turned his back on him. Awful, Alec dripped the weights out of his hands. Strangely, the loud noise was embarrassing. His body was undecided about in which direction to pump the blood. For Alec both directions were extremely unpleasant. He decided to finish the workout and go to take a shower here   
instead of trying unsuccessfully to relax in the tub at home. He left the training area towards the dressing rooms, packed his belongings into the locker, undressed, grabbed a fresh towel and entered the separate room with the shower cubicles.

 

Magnus just finished the course and said good-bye to the ladies when he heard the tone of an incoming text message. At the tone of the message, he could already see that the news was from Catarina. Magnus smiled. Of course she wanted to know if everything had gone well.

HI MAGNUS! HOW DID THE COURSES GO? DID YOU HAVE FUN?   
MY EDUCATION IS EXTREMELY INTERESTING.  
LOVE CATARINA

HELLO CAT!  
WE ALL HAD MUCH FUN, I PROMISE! I AM DONE FOR TODAY.   
LOVE MAGNUS

WAS ALEC THERE? WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT HIM?

Magnus looked irritated at his smartphone. Why did Catarina ask him this unambiguous question? How did she know that he had been thinking about him all the time? That the first glimpse of his blue eyes, as he lay on the leg press, was sufficient for this impression. He could not get Alec out of his head. How could she know? Magnus had to think about how to answer the question. He packed his things together and went to the dressing rooms. In the meantime he would probably have had a suitable answer. Catarina's next news, however, saved him thinking about it, even if he was still confused.

I HOPE YOU LIKE HIM! PLEASE FORET THE FRIGHT FINALLY AND COME BACK INTO LIFE. ;-)   
USE THE OPPORTUNITY TO INVITE HIM FOR A COFFEE. BY THE WAY: HE LIKES SUSHI ;-)

CATARINA, PLEASE STOP CALLING CAMILLE "THE FRIGHT"!!!   
WHY SHOULD I GO WITH ALEC? WHY SHOULD HE WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?

I ASKED HIM. HE PREFERRES MEN. BUT NOT THE VARIETY TO BE FOUND IN THE STUDIO. I HAVE BEEN PLANNING TO INTRODUCE YOU TO HIM FOR SEVERAL WEEKS. BUT THERE WAS NO OPPORTUNITY. 

Magnus smirked. Catarina was incredible. She knew his predilection for the combination of black hair and blue eyes. As he read her message, Magnus undressed. He just stood with his tight boxers in the dressing room and was looking for a fresh shirt and jeans in his bag.

YOU THINK I SHOULD ASK HIM FOR A DATE? Magnus tapped in his smartphone when he heard somebody sucking in a sharp breath behind him. He turned his head and saw Alec standing in the doorway to the shower cubicles, a towel wrapped around his waist, another holding in his hand half-way to his tangled hair, his gaze fixed on Magnus's bare back. His cheeks were flushed, whether by the shower or for other reasons Magnus could not say. Magnus knew he should look away, he should turn around and not stare at him so obviously. Catarina's next message gave him the opportunity to avert his gaze.

OF COURSE I MEAN YOU SHOULD ASK HIM FOR A DATE !!! HE IS SINGLE, HE IS FREE AND HE IS REALLY FANTASTIC. EVERYTHING THAT YOU ARE TOO!!!   
HOW DOES HIS BACK? I DON'T THINK HE WILL ASK YOU FOR A TREATMENT.

Magnus cleared his throat. "Catarina askes how your back is."

IF HE CLAIMS IT WAS EXCELLENT, THEN IT IS TRUE EVIL. IF HE TELLS YOU EVERYTHING IS OK, THEN A SIMPLE MASSAGE WILL HELP.   
WHEN HE REFUSES, REMEMBER HIM HE GAVE ME A PROMISE. HE KNOWS WHAT I MEAN. 

Alec was surprised. "Catarina is asking for my back, I'm fine. Excellent."   
"Catarina has not expected any other answer." Magnus smiled. "Please just lay down here on the bench and let me have a look at it."  
"This is not necessary, really not!" Alec went to Magnus anyway.  
"In that case I should remind you of your promise." Magnus took Alec's second towel out of his hand and placed it on the long, narrow bench. He tried his best to ignore the fact that Alec was only covered with a towel and that he was dressed only with boxershorts. He made an inviting gesture with his hand towards the bench and finally Alec obeyed. Catarina had so often put back in place his thoracic vertebra that Alec knew what to expect and what he should do. Magnus stroked his neck and shoulders and felt the tensions. "How good I bought a new bottle of my favorite massage oil."

 

Alec had not expected to meet anyone in the dressing room. Not at all Magnus. And not just clothed with tight boxershorts! He was aware of his proximity, he could not ignore his hands on his back. Magnus had manipulated the vortex es skillfully and then distributed a pleasant oil on his skin. Wherever Magnus spread the oil, he felt a warm tingle. It was an absolutely gorgeous feeling. Alec bit into his towel to suppress a groan. He did not know what Magnus was doing, but he wished he'd never stop again. Sometimes the movements were vigorous and strong at his neck and shoulders, sometimes the touches were gentler and Magnus directed his fingers along the entire spine. Alec could not prevent his body from reacting and sighed softly.  
"Ok then?"  
Alec could only nod. He enjoyed this massage. He relaxed under these experienced hands. For a while Magnus concentrated on the indurations in his neck and tried to solve the tensions there. To give this place some relief from the massage, he drove with both hands to the right and left of the spine down to the lower back. This time Alec could not suppress a groan. He could not prevent his hips from stretching out to Magnus.  
Magnus breathed audibly in and out. He moved back his hands over Alec's back to the nape of his neck, stroked the shoulder blades, along the sides of the ribs his way to the waist until his palms reached the edge of the towel. Alec slowly breathed in and out deeply. Magnus stood there for a moment. He ran one finger along Alec's spine to his neck. He got goose bumps despite the heat inside of him. He felt Magnus's lips between his shoulder blades, then a hand at the point where Alec could still feel Magnus's gentle lips. Alec opened his eyes and saw Magnus kneeling close beside him. He just had a needed to reach out his hand, if he were able to do so ...  
"I better stop now, for the first time it's enough for you."  
Alec nodded and shook his head briefly. Magnus smiled and put his hand on Alec's occiput.   
"I'd love to have a coffee with you somewhere afterwards, do you?"  
And how Alec wanted to! "Yes, with pleasure! But if you don't mind, I'd like to stay here for a few more minutes."  
Magnus nodded understandingly. He stroked his hand briefly through Alec's hair and stood up. He went to his locker and got dressed. Alec never guessed he would enjoy watching someone get dressed instead of getting undressed. He watched Magnus and savor the sight. When Magnus was finished dressing, he stuffed his things in a bag and went to Alec. He squatted back next to him again. He reached out and touched Alec's cheek. "I'm waiting for you!"  
When Magnus left the dressing room Alec get up slowly. His legs were a bit shaky and his stomach felt as if he had swallowed hummingbirds. Magnus wanted to have a coffee with him! Alec grinned broadly and dressed quickly. Again and again Magnus's words went through his mind: "I'm waiting for you!"

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so I apologize if some words or sayings don't fit. Please feel free to correct me or leave comments.


End file.
